


Cat and Mouse Games

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute!Chairman, Fluff, M/M, Offender!Magnus, Officer!Alec, Police Officer AU, more crazy but AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Magnus loves his cat but does his cat have it out for him?





	Cat and Mouse Games

**Author's Note:**

> So these are mostly because I am writing a Star Wars AU Shadowhunter cross over and I need to balance it out with lots of fluff.... so hope you find them a little fluffy at least! 
> 
> Good hunting Angels! April 3rd is closer everyday!!

Magnus Bane was running late. This was not acceptable in his normal routine and it made him extremely annoyed.  His morning had started out just fine.  Like any other day, really.

Sun peaking in his window, warming him as he slowly stretched his sleep-sated body, making him feel almost content.  He had even forced himself not to run his hand over the wide open space that gaped next to him in his bed, covered with dark red silken sheets.  He refused to think about his loneliness any longer. Moving the duvet, he sat up contemplating the day ahead.

He stood to his full height, just shy of 6 foot, twisting and stretching his tense muscles, muscles that years of Tai Chi and Yoga had graced his beautiful bronze body. 

Everything had been going just fine, until Chairman decided he wanted his attention. He twirled and rubbed against Magnus’ legs as he walked, demanding in his cute kitten way.

As Magnus knew, one does not say no to the Chairman.  Magnus had learned this when his favorite expensive leather shoes were punctured and bitten by sharp little pricks from said attention starved kitten.

Chairman Meow, Magnus’ grey fluffy fur baby was as adorable as he was spoiled.  Magnus could never say no to the feline and because of his weak disposition with the kitten, he had stopped, sat down and offered said cat, attention. 

The problem?   ** _The mouse!_**

The mouse that Chairman had graciously given to him as a gift…

...when he jumped and dumped it on his lap.

The lap of his new suit.

There was a scream and a very loud thump.

Magnus would never admit that the shrill scream came from his pink glossed covered lips. **Nope it did not!** Nor did he jump up and dump said rodent and rodent keeper? Giver? Depositor?  on the floor, all the while knocking over a chair to get away from said rodent.

 **Nope did not happen**.  Well he tried to convince himself that it really had not happened.

Of course, he was not doing a very good job of it, because he had to change from his black Armani (NEW! Did he say new? Well new…) suit to his dark blue Armani suit. This did not go with his shoes at all so now he has to change those as well all the while trying to talk himself out of burning said NEW DAMMIT! suit.. _(It was acceptable to have a suit dry cleaned at least three times before wearing it again, wasn’t it.  Of course it was. Hmmmm…ok fire… maybe.)_

He also would not admit to picking up said ‘ _gift’_ off of the floor with an oven mitt covered hand with paper towel and tongs… _nope never would_.

He would have to go buy new stuff later as they ended up tossed in the trash… behind the building.  He couldn’t bring himself to even contemplate using them again, **_EVER!_**

This all meant that he was now driving at break neck speed trying to gain any time at all so he would not be late.  The Gods were not on his side he realized when he looked up to his rearview mirror and saw flashing red and blue lights. **Dammit NOT NOW!!**!

Magnus contemplated for half a second to push the pedal down and go faster but he figured it would just end in a fiery death and well who would want that?

Pulling his sleek black Tesla over to the side of the road, Magnus braced himself for the grilling of a life time. 

‘TAP TAP TAP’ a knuckle wrapped on his window. Sighing, Magnus rolled down the window, waiting.

“Is there a fire somewhere?” A deep yet soft voice questioned.

“No officer. It was a cat not a fire.” Magnus, consigned to his fate figured honesty was better than not.

“A cat?” Magnus could hear the amused tone but refused to be baited into looking up.

“Yes, a cat and a mouse.”

“How is it that a cat and mouse caused you to be going 45 in a 25mph curve? Are they in the car?” Magnus handed over his license and information while continuing to look ahead.  It was embarrassing enough to be pulled over with such a lame excuse; he would not give the officer the satisfaction of seeing his blazing cheeks.

“Mr. Bane, is that right?” At Magnus’ nod the officer, who Magnus noticed was quiet tall, leaned down to peer in the car. “As in Magnus Bane of Bane Design?”  The officer questioned.

“Yes, officer.” Magnus exasperated at this point snapped. “Can we just…” Magnus finally looked out the window, giving his full attention to the officer looking at him and the words died on his lips. _Ohhhh my!_

The officer was the hottest man he had ever laid eyes on! Magnus had seen models from all over the world because of his line of business but he had never seen a more beautiful site as the handsome face in his window.  

The officer had sharp edges and cheek bones for days! His dark messy black hair fell over porcelain skin and was a perfect match for the deep hazel eyes that were warmed with golden flecks.  Magnus’ eyes dropped to pink full lips that as he watched morphed into a knowing smirk.

Magnus shook himself at this and smiled a genuine brilliant smile back, “Who _arrre you?”_

“Alec, Alec Lightwood.”

“Officer Lightwood. Can I just say that my day has just improved by an astronomical amount?” At this Alec, huffed a laugh.

“Must be a pretty bad day if getting pulled over makes it better.”

“Oh you have no idea, what so ever, pretty boy!” Magnus lamented. Alec’s eyes widen at the compliment.

“I have to ask, are the cat and mouse metaphoric or real?”

Magnus contemplated him for a moment while he thought about the answer he should give.

“Well darling, it would be sad to tell you such a riveting story here on the side of the road. Perhaps you’d be willing to hear it over drinks?”  Magnus answered with a wink.

Caught off guard Alec regarded the man intently.  He could not deny the instant attraction he seemed to have with him.  He had known who he was almost immediately.  You do not have a sister like Izzy without knowing who Magnus Bane fashion designer and former model was. 

He had a face that sold millions of magazines worldwide and a body to match.  If Alec was honest though, his beautiful emerald eyes drew him in and held him captive. He could live there for hours, just staring at them and be perfectly happy.

Realizing that Magnus was waiting for an answer, Alec laughed self-consciously. “Well I guess I could let you off with a warning.”

“You can give _it_ to me, especially if you use the cuffs on me.”   Magnus purred watching as Alec blushed to the tips of his ears. “So, Alexander drinks and I’ll tell you all about my crazy cat?”

“I think I’d like that.” Alec wrote something down quickly and tore off a sheet of paper. “Here you go!” Alec handed Magnus the paper. At first Magnus was annoyed that he was actually giving him a ticket until he looked at what was written there.

**_Alec Lightwood 555-667-9854_ **

**_Call me, drinks 8pm?_ **

 

They talked for a few more minutes and then Alec had to leave because “Duty Calls”.

Magnus pulled into traffic once again, this time humming and thinking to himself that he’s going to buy Chairman his favorite meal on the way home, because he also thinks that Alec may be special…and it’s all because of his crazy ass cat!


End file.
